


Hometown

by itsalliepg



Series: Hometown [1]
Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Scarlett (MC) wants to introduce Zig to her parents, and they’re invited to a weekend in the house where she grew up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In this series, I wrote Zig’s first meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, Scarlett’s (MC) parents, during The Sophomore 2 events. It’s really cute and fluffy! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The spring break had just ended and the classes had already begun again. After his dance practice, Zig decided to go to Scarlett’s house to visit her. Kaitlyn welcomed him and said that Scarlett was in her room. He knocked on the door and she opened, grinning excitedly, her phone on her ear.

_He’s here, mom! Just because we were talking about him – Scarlett pulled Zig into the bedroom and kissed him quickly, but he grimaced.

_Talking about me?

_Yeah! – she covered the phone – my parents invited us to spend this weekend with them. They think it’s about time to meet you in person. What do you think?

_Of course, Scar! – he smiled widely – and I agree, it’s about time – she beamed and gave a little leap.

_I knew you’d say yes! – she returned to her mom on the phone – you can count on us, mom! We’ll be there.

On Saturday morning, Zig was driving to Scarlett’s hometown, forty minutes from Hartfeld. In a moment, she placed her hand on his knee.

_So? Nervous? – he glanced at her. She was beaming, happy, and he sighed.

_I won’t lie, I am. This is not the first time I do this, but, well, it’s you, your parents… - she giggled.

_What do you mean, me and my parents?

_I don’t want to ruin everything with them, you know? – Scarlett kissed his cheek.

_I’m pretty sure you’ll be great, Zig – she smiled again, but he still had a worried expression – Zig, what’s the problem? – she asked, apprehensively.

_Scarlett, do your parents…do they know about my record? – she widened her eyes, but sighed and nodded.

_Zig, I…I don’t know if I should have done it but…you know, during the spring quarter last year, when we first met, do you remember how sad I was feeling, right? – Zig nodded – I talked to my parents a lot because it made me feel better. I told them about you, and when I did, I told them about Chris’ project, and consequently your scholarship… - she sighed – I never hide anything from them, but I know it’s a personal subject, I’m so sorry, Zig…

_That’s okay, Scarlett. I’m worried because I’ve suffered prejudice before, including the family of my crushes and relationships. And not just because of my record, but also because I’m bi… - Zig looked at Scarlett, waiting for an answer.

_About you being bi, I didn’t tell them, because I know this is also a personal matter, and I felt so guilty for telling them about your record, that I decided not to tell them, at least not me, I think you should tell, if you want, of course – she put her hand on his – but I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. Did I ever tell you my best friend Emma is bisexual too? They’re really open-minded about it.

_Yeah, I remember you mentioned Emma, and it’s good to know they’re tolerant. But you’re right, I should tell them, it’s part of who I am, and it’s nice of you not to hide things from them.

_Sure – she stroked his hair – and about your record, I think I need to tell you my dad got a little worried, but he trusts me. He raised me to be an independent, intelligent woman, he knew I’d never relate with someone dishonest, and I always told them good things about you.

_And yet they didn’t forbid our relationship, and invited me to a weekend in your home – Scarlett nodded and the corners of Zig’s mouth finally lifted into a smile – and hey, what did you say to your parents about me? – he nudged her.

_As I said, only good things – she laughed – last spring, when I told them about you, I said that despite all the difficulties, I met an incredible guy, sweet, caring, handsome, and he was the best thing that ever happened to me that quarter – Zig took her hand and kissed it – and since I told them we were dating, mom’s charging for me to introduce you!

_It seems you and your mom share everything – they smiled.

_You’re right. Mom is the person who knows me best, she can say if I’ve had a good or bad day just by listening to my footsteps. And she’s my biggest confidant – Zig looked at her, lovingly.

_And your dad? – Scarlett sighed, chuckling.

_Dad sometimes thinks I’m still a little girl. You’ll see when we get there. He loves to hug me and get me off the ground – they laughed – and he still calls me bebek, which is “baby” in Turkish, my grandma called him that. Oh, and when it comes to dating, well, he’s a bit jealous, but don’t worry, nothing like that movie with Ben Stiller and Robert De Niro.

_Good to know – they laughed and Zig sighed, a little nostalgic – I just noticed something. We’ve known each other for a year now and I’m about to meet your family! – they shared another smile, wider this time.

_You’re right! A year from the day I went to the coffee shop and a seductive barista stole my heart… - she stroked his hair playfully and he smirked.

_And the hottest girl in Hartfeld changed my life forever – he turned and kissed her hand quickly – I love you, Scarlett.

_I love you too, Zig.

After a few minutes, they pulled over in front of the house where Scarlett grew up. With a stone wall, white windows and doors, a garden with grass and colorful flowers, it was a typical suburban house. Hand in hand, they headed to the door and shared a smile before Scarlett rang the bell. A middle-aged woman answered the door.

_Scarlett, sweetie! You finally arrived! – she hugged Scarlett tightly – it’s so good to see you!

_It’s so good to see you too, mom! – she took Zig’s hand and they went into the house – mom, this is my boyfriend, Zig Ortega. Zig, this is my mom – he held out his hand, grinning.

_It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Thomas – she shook his hand, also grinning.

_It’s my pleasure, Zig. I can’t believe I finally met you! Scarlett told me so much about you that I was really looking forward to this moment – she leaned toward her daughter – you weren’t lying, he’s very handsome – they laughed discretely.

_I told you – Scarlett winked to Zig – where’s daddy?

_Oh, he’s still worried about the kebabs, I said they’re fine. Excuse me – she went to the kitchen’s door – Louis! They’re here!

_I’m coming, Therese! – Scarlett’s dad appeared in the doorway, drying his hands with a rag – sorry, I was taking care of our lunch – he turned to Scarlett – Scarlett! You’re here! – as she warned in the car, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her – I missed my little girl!

_Dad! I’m not a baby anymore! – she giggled while he put her back on the floor.

_Yeah, you’re now his baby, right? – Louis looked at Zig.

_Dad! – she reprimanded him, and he laughed, tapping her nose with his finger.

_I’m kidding, bebek – Scarlett rolled her eyes, but grinned. Louis came toward Zig, holding out his hand and smiling – so, you’re the famous Zig Ortega I’ve heard so much about?

_It’s me, Mr. Thomas. Nice to meet you – Zig greeted him, smiling as well – you raised a wonderful daughter – he wrapped an arm around Scarlett’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

_We’re very proud of her and her achievements – Therese beamed – last year we were so worried she couldn’t stay in Hartfeld, but she solved everything by herself.

_And now she already has a book published. You’re right, she’s really wonderful – Scarlett blushed after her dad’s compliment – why don’t you take your bags to Scarlett’s room while we tidy the dining room for lunch?

_Oh, are you going to let us sleep in the same room? – Scarlett arched an eyebrow to her dad – mom really managed to convince you?

_Yeah, I know this has always been one of my immutable rules at home, but you’ve always been a responsible girl and deserves an exception. I trust you, my daughter.

_Thanks, dad. But don’t worry, we will not…you know.

_Of course – Zig said – in my house we have rules like that too. I think that would be very disrespectful – Scarlett’s parents smiled slightly.

_Right, so Scar can show you the house while Louis and I organize everything here – picking up their stuff, Scarlett and Zig climbed the stairs and she pointed to the doors in a hallway.

_This is my parents’ room, and here’s my dad’s office dash guest room. Here’s the bathroom – she opened the door in the end of the hallway – and here’s my room – she took his hand and pulled him inside. Zig glanced around to the decorations and the little things that were part of her early days – so, did you like it?

_Adorable. I love learning more about you and your life – he put his bag on the bed, next to hers – I was also team Edward – he pointed to a poster on the wall. She chuckled.

_I must confess I have a crush on Robert Pattinson to this day – they beamed and suddenly a black cat with yellow eyes came in through the window and walked along her bed – hey, Cleo! – Scarlett took the cat in her arms and petted it. The cat purred, confortable – Cleo, this is my boyfriend, Zig. Zig, this is Cleo – Zig grinned.

_She’s so pretty! Can I hold her?

_Of course! – Scarlett gave Cleo to Zig and soon the cat was snuggled in his arms – oh, she liked you!

_I liked her too – he caressed Cleo’s head – do you have more pets?

_Just her. I had a dog too – she picked a picture on her desk – here’s me and Harry, just before he got sick – she pointed to a spotted dog in the picture – he was a puppy when I adopted him from a shelter when I was five. He lived twelve years and died three months before I went to Hartfeld. I still miss Harry so much, he has seen me grow, and is part of my childhood and adolescence.

_I’m so sorry, Scarlett. I always had dogs at home and I know how you feel – he raised the cat to face her – but at least now you have Cleo, right?

_Yeah, I adopted her a year before Harry’s death, she was a kitten and I found her behind my high school. As you can see, she loves to be pampered.

_She’s smart – he smiled and put Cleo back on Scarlett’s bed. The cat jumped over Zig’s bag and nestled there to sleep – well, if we took her to Hartfeld, you know why – they laughed.

_Cleo, you’re unbelievable – she took his hands – my dad always said he’d never let me sleep with someone here before getting married. And he makes my grandmother’s kebabs only for really special occasions. He already liked you.

_It’s reciprocal. I liked him a lot too. And I think I figured out where your middle name came from, Scarlett Louise Thomas – he tickled her, laughing.

_Yeah, you got me – she kissed his knuckles.

_Your mom’s amazing too, so sympathetic and kind. They were so thoughtful with me I already feel at home – he cupped her face gently – I’m so happy to be here.

_Me too – they kissed passionately and returned to the living room, and soon everyone was seated at the table talking and eating.

_Good job with the kebabs, Mr. Thomas, it’s delicious.

_Thank you, Zig – Louis smiled – so, Scarlett told me you’re on the dance team now?

_Yeah, I wanted some activity to keep my conditioning after the end of the football season. And honestly I’m enjoying it more than I expected. At the end of the year we’ll have a recital and I’m looking forward for it.

_He talks about me, but he’s also very talented – Scarlett squeezed his knee under the table.

_I don’t doubt it – Therese grinned – Scarlett spent the winter break watching the football games, and we joined her. We were impressed!

_Thanks, ma’am. Sometimes I still can’t believe how far we came.

_By the way, congrats for the title! Scar was really happy for you, and Chris. It was really kind of him to develop this program to help people like you two… - Louis stopped talking abruptly. Scarlett and Therese gazed at him, scolding – I’m so, so sorry, Zig, I didn’t mean it.

_That’s okay, sir – Zig didn’t look uncomfortable – it’s a dark moment in my life, but today I can say I overcame this. I have people supporting me and believing I can do anything I want – he kissed Scarlett’s temple – and your daughter is one of those people.

_We know it. She’s always was caring with everyone – Louis smiled at Scarlett – but so do you. She told us you were protecting your sister from his ex-boyfriend.

_Exactly. I grew up surrounded of strong and amazing women, my mom and my four sisters, so when I see a woman being mistreated, I don’t know how to be oblivious to it. My dad was abusive too, and I hated to see him harm my mom. But then I realized that if I kept that aggression, I’d be acting like the people I despised. Now I see how wrong I was. And when I met Scarlett and her friends, I began to see there’re so many good people in the world. It gave me faith and strength to be different. I wasn’t a lost case like I used to think – Louis and Therese looked at Zig, enchanted with his words. All the good things Scarlett said about him were true – there’s actually one more thing that I think I should tell you, and I Scarlett still hasn’t say it – Scarlett turned to him, her eyes widened.

_Zig… - she looked from the corner of her eye to an unreadable expression on her parents’ faces.

_That’s okay, Scar – he turned to the Thomas and sighed – I’m bisexual. Sorry, I wasn’t hiding it, but I have to be cautious with it, because I’ve been a victim of prejudice, several times.

_And I didn’t tell you before because it’s too personal – Scarlett looked to her parents – you’re okay with that, right?

_Of course we are, Scarlett! – Therese smiled and took Zig’s hand on the table – Zig, don’t worry – she squeezed his hand – I imagine this must be have been difficult for you, but we’re absolutely fine with it. You can trust us.

_Certainly. We’re sorry for the discrimination you received, Zig, but you’re safe in our house – Louis smiled as well.

_Thank you so much, sir. That means a lot to me – Zig and Scarlett grinned, relieved. Scarlett knew her parents would be okay with it, but she didn’t know how to say it, and Zig was great. After the lunch, they sat in the living room, and Scarlett suggested show Zig some family pictures.

_Here, I was the flower girl of our neighbor Patti’s wedding, I was seven.

_Aw, little Scarlett was so cute!

_I know I’m her mom, but yes, she has always been pretty.

_You need to see her during her adolescence, this is from her freshman high school days – Zig took the photo of Louis’ hand.

_Wow, Scar, I wish I’d met you at that age – he nudged her arm and they giggled – I wouldn’t have lost time suffering for Tony Wilcox – he glanced at Louis and Therese – he was my crush during my sophomore year. I did everything you can imagine to make him notice me, but I failed miserably.

_Well, I don’t know who this guy is, but I’m sure he wouldn’t stand a chance against Scarlett – they laughed, and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

_Oh, dad, always with this fawning…

_Let your dad, sweetie, he’s right – Therese said while picked another photo – look, Zig, don’t you think she could be a top model? – Zig smiled at the picture and winked to Scarlett, who shook her head negatively, but grinned. During that pleasant afternoon, sometimes she watched her parents and Zig talking and laughing, and she smiled to herself. She was really glad to see them getting along and that her parents could see all the good things she said about her boyfriend.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an enjoyable afternoon, Scarlett (MC) takes Zig to some places from her childhood and teenage days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The afternoon at Thomas’ house was extremely pleasant. Zig was already bonding with Therese and Louis, to Scarlett’s delight. But she decided the night would be just her and Zig. She wanted to show him the schools where she studied and the places she used to go before college. She took a shower and got dressed after he did the same and was downstairs waiting for her. When Scarlett got ready, she went to the living room, but couldn’t found her boyfriend or her parents. She heard a few voices coming from outside, and when se as peeked out the door window, she saw Zig, Louis and Therese wrapped up in conversation. Scarlett couldn’t help but smile widely. They only interrupted the chat when she opened the door.

_Perfect timing, Scarlett! – Zig smiled and Scarlett approached them – we were talking about you.

_Oh, dad, I hope you’re not telling him embarrassing stories about me…

_No yet, but just wait – Louis winked at her – I’m kidding, bean. I was telling him about that spelling bee you won in fourth grade.

_Oh, right! Zig saw that picture I keep in my room in Hartfeld – she wrapped an arm around Zig’s waist and he kissed her temple.

_Aw, aren’t they a lovely couple, honey? – Theresa nudged her husband.

_Absolutely – he put an arm around her shoulders – are you sure you don’t want to have dinner here?

_Yes, dad. I want to take Zig to Golden Crispy, he has to taste the fried chicken sandwich, right? – she smiled.

_Oh, she talked so much about this place… - Zig winked at her.

_But she’s right, the Scarlett-life-tour couldn’t be complete without it – Therese glanced at Scarlett’s neck – oh, so that is the gift he gave you on your birthday? – she approached to see the star necklace her daughter was using – you have good taste, it’s pretty! – she smiled to Zig.

_Isn’t it? – Scarlett looked at Zig, beaming.

_Thanks, ma’am – Zig beamed as well – but the saleswoman gave me some tips, I’ve never bought anything like this before.

_But it was you who chose it, right? – Louis smiled and Zig nodded – well, have fun tonight, kids, take care!

_Don’t worry, dad, we’re just going for a ride in town – after saying goodbyes, Zig and Scarlett got in his car and she laughed – actually, there’s a place I want to take you that my parents can’t know.

_Yeah? Don’t they know you’re a real troublemaker? – he smirked.

_You can say so – she grinned mischievously – look, my first school! – she pointed to a building with a playground in front of it. Zig parked and they climb out of the car – first day at school, I met Emma on that swing. I’m taller than her, so she asked me to push her. Then our gaze caught Kelsey and her jumping rope skills. We decided to take a closer look, and she invited us to play with her. Later we realized we were from the same class and, well, we’re still friends today.

_I like your friendship with them. You keep in touch even with you here, Kelsey in California and Emma in France.

_It’s not easy, but we have technology in our favor, thank God – she took his hand – one day, I can introduce you to them by Skype. I also told them a lot about you.

_I’d love to – he squeezed her hand – is there another school there? – he looked behind her.

_Yes! My elementary school! Come on – hand in hand, they walked two blocks and reached another building – there’s the auditorium where I won the contest. And that window is from the science lab. It reminds me of the tarantula hunting – she giggled – in my fifth grade class, there was a boy named Trevor Miller, he was such a brat. Once, he decided to pick a tarantula from an aquarium in the lab and scare our science teacher. But shortly after he grabbed the spider, she returned to class after a little chat with our principal. He released it, and throughout the class, he couldn’t get it back, so the tarantula simply ran away. When class was over, she noticed the empty aquarium and asked what had happened. When he saw none of us would have his back, Trevor confessed his plan.

_Wow, and what about the spider? So you said it was a hunt?

_Yes, we decided to look for the whole school, but who found it was a seventh grade girl, in the window of her classroom. Trevor got a month’s detention and we decided to give his name to the spider – they laughed.

_That was priceless, Scarlett – he hugged her – and what else did you enjoy doing then, besides looking for tarantulas?

_Well, when I wasn’t at my friends’ house chatting, listening to music or watching TV shows, I was in the library or riding my bike in a park I’m planning on taking you to in the morning. But since we’re close to downtown, let’s walk around here, there some places you’d like to see – Scarlett led Zig through the streets and she spent the early evening introducing her hometown to him, and he felt a little closer to her, listening to her life stories.

After the walk, Scarlett and Zig headed back to the car and she told him directions to her favorite diner. Soon they were sitting side by side at a table and eating.

_So, what’s the story behind this place?

_Me and my friends have a tradition since our freshman year. We came here before the homecoming ball. But we didn’t have dates for the Prom, so we returned here while the party was going on. So, we set up this ritual: we could come here other days of the year, but we must come before the balls and the last night before the first day of school.

_Oh, so it really is an important place for you – Scarlett nodded while she chewed a potato chip – and I imagine you have a bunch of memories here.

_You’re right, but my favorite was when my friend Gina got a summer job here. She was hired to wash the dishes, and after a few weeks she was promoted to waitress. We decided to congratulate her during her first day. She’s very funny, so we decided to make her life a bit difficult, like filling the cups with lots of napkins and soiling the whole plates with mustard. But suddenly, Kieran, my crush, came and sat on the counter and I immediately stopped what I was doing to pay attention to him. I noticed he was looking too much to me and I was nervous, but also excited, because he finally noticed me. Before he left, he approached me, leaned in and…said my face was yellow – Zig almost choked on the soda.

_Let me guess…mustard? – Scarlett began to laugh and he joined her – oh, poor Scarlett…

_I ran to the bathroom and saw a big yellow stain on my forehead. It was hot that day, and when I saw him, I wiped my sweat so fast I didn’t realized there was mustard in my hands – they laughed.

_You’re so adorable – he kissed her quickly – but if I were him, I’d offer to help you clean up.

_Of course you would, you flirt – she rolled her eyes, but giggled and kissed him again – but you’re also adorable. I love you.

_I love you too – he smiled – and what kind of teenage stereotype were you?

_Mmm…not surprising I was in the literature club, but I also played volleyball for a year. During junior year, Emma and I joined the foreign film club, so she decided to study French. And one teacher once tried to convince me to join the chemistry club because of my grades. I don’t know if I fit into some stereotype.

_I was joking. Since you’re so talented, I knew you didn’t fit in just one path. Unlike me, the math’s club great nerd – he giggled and she tapped his nose.

_But you’re nothing close to a typical nerd – she rested her head on his shoulder – because you’re unique.

_Look who’s talking – they giggled and kept talking about their high school years. When they got back to the car, she grinned devilish again.

_Continue forward and then take the first left. Go for more four blocks. And we’ll get to that secret place.

_Now I’m curious – he followed her directions and then he parked a little confused – this is…your high school?

_Yes – she got out of the car – come here – she approached the railing and looked sideways – oh, it’s still here – she lifted the railing and crouched a little to get to the other side – we used to do that often too – Zig chuckled and did the same as Scarlett.

_Okay, and why would you want to break into your school in the middle of the night?

_Because of that – she pointed to an Olympic-size pool, and she took his hand to guide him there – my parents never imagined we did it.

_The perfect and beloved Scarlett Thomas also has secrets to hide, huh? – he arched an eyebrow.

_Come on, Zig. You know my naughty side better than anyone else – she unzipped her dress and let the fabric fall down to the floor, then cautiously descended the stairs – aren’t you going to join me?

_Sure – he took off his shirt and jeans and met her in the water. He slowly approached her, a grin on her face, and closed the distance in a gentle kiss – so, are you the evil mastermind behind it?

_No. Who discovered this hole in the railing was a bunch of seniors, when I was a sophomore I guess? But at that time the news ran easily, I don’t know how that didn’t reach the principal’s ears!

_Or maybe the principal knew, but it was the person behind the hole in the railing – he winked and they laughed.

_It’s a good theory – after a lingering kiss she pulled back, floating, but he pursued her, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

_Inhale deep – she obliged and he dove in, taking her with him, and then caught her mouth again. Under the water, they focused only on that long, slow kiss. After a while, they returned to recover air.

_Okay, this kind of kiss we didn’t try before, and was really great.

_It was. Don’t get me wrong, I love your parents, but I was crazy to get you alone.

_I know, and I wanted too. That’s why I wanted to bring you here, to get some privacy – she bit his lower lip.

_Yeah? – under the water, he ran his hands over her thighs around his waist – and what do you have in mind now?

_Let me show you – she kissed him again, as he led them forward, keeping her pinned against the wall. The intensity of the kisses increased – I never did it here with anyone before.

_Yeah? I’m honored – she kissed his neck and he moved his hands to unclasp her bra.

_WHO IS THERE? – suddenly, a strong light beside them made them freeze.

_Shit! – Scarlett swam quickly to the stairs and Zig followed her – this is new – they grabbed their clothes and ran to the hole they had entered earlier.

_YOU TWO ARE INVADING A SCHOOL, I’LL CALL THE POLICE! – a tall man in a security uniform was chasing them as they returned to the car. Still wet and undressed, Zig tried to start the car.

_Come on, come on! – he glanced to the man, approaching them with the flashlight – damn, it never happened before! – suddenly the car started and Zig accelerated as fast as he could and turned onto the next street he found.

_Do you think he saw the license plate? – Scarlett was looking back.

_No, I got off really fast, unless he has a real quick eye – they remained in silence while he drove for a few minutes. In a moment, he stopped. Still panting, they glanced to each other and burst out laughing – I don’t think this thrilled ride was part of the itinerary.

_Definitely not. But when I used to come here, they had no guards. Maybe they found out what ninety per cent of the students do – she squeezed his hand – sorry for that, Zig. I really had no idea.

_Hey, it was fun! Nothing like an electrifying escape to liven up the ride – he kissed her hand – but I drove so much I don’t even know if we left the city. Do you recognize it here?

_Oh, sure! – she looked out outside, still behind the window – it’s an old quarter, close to the city hall, the theater and the biggest hotel in city.

_Cool. I have a towel in the glove compartment. We can dry ourselves and go for a walk.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things almost got really bad, but Zig and Scarlett (MC) finally find some privacy to spend a little time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Hand in hand, Scarlett and Zig walked the streets, enjoying the ancient architecture, but still laughing at what happened at her high school.

_When he said he would call the police I was very scared!

_Don’t tell me! But we ran so fast that I don’t think he could see our faces.

_ So you think he couldn’t do a police sketch?

_No. Actually, we fled so fast I don’t think he could even see the color of the car – they giggled and Zig stopped suddenly.

_What’s up, babe? – Scarlett noticed he was looking to the right, at an alley between two old buildings. It was quite long, and had some dumpsters along the way.

_Are you still up for some time alone? – he asked still looking at that – we could sneak in there.

_Haven’t you had your share of excitement for today? – she laughed and he turned to kiss her deeply. Scarlett was caught off guard and when Zig pulled back, she got a little dizzy.

_Come on, I want to see if you can level up your naughty side – he smirked and she arched an eyebrow.

_Are you challenging me? – she chuckled – do you think I’m not naughty enough?

_I think I’ll have to see it to believe it – he took her hand and ran to the alley, stopping beside a couple of dumpsters. Illuminated only by the light of the full moon, he caught her in another searing kiss.

_Why the rush, Zigmund? – she tickled his abs.

_Well, we have to continue where we left off. And now we’ll have more privacy than in a pool with a security chasing us – they giggled and he looked up – the only person who can interrupt this is Spider-Man, I guess.

_Oh, I’m sure he’d leave us alone – she kissed him again, slipping one hand under his shirt, feeling his warmth while the other lifted the fabric. Zig tossed it aside and Scarlett kissed a trail from his jaw to his stomach as she unbuckled his belt and opened his fly. She knelt on the floor and peeked up at him while she took his length with one hand and directed it to her mouth, his jeans and underwear crumpled in the middle of his thighs. She was still looking deep into his eyes while she ran her lips along his cock and swirled her tongue. He groaned and felt his breathing grow heavy while he lightly grabbed some locks of her hair and guided her up and down with one hand, and held the dumpster behind him to keep balance – you’re still thinking I’m not naughty enough? – she said, rubbing his tip with her thumb.

_You’re pretty darn persuasive, babe – he giggled weakly and pulled her to her feet. While he kissed her, he unzipped her dress and lowered it until the fabric is wrinkled around her waist. He reached for the clasp of her bra and undid it – that’s where we stopped, right? – she nodded and he gazed around – just in case – they laughed and he bent to kiss her breasts. She gasped deeply when he gently bit her skin and his hands tightened on her thighs. Then one of his hands came down to her panties and he couldn’t say if it was wet by the pool water or her desire. Her skirt was short enough to allow him to slip his fingers under the waistband of her panties, and rub gentle circles on her clit as he enjoyed her moans.

_This dress was a good choice – Scarlett gave a faint smile. Zig smirked and leaned in to kiss her neck as he pushed two fingers into her, intensifying his movements as her hips started to tremble against his hand. But to her surprise, after a while he pulled away and took her panties off.

_Not yet, Scarlett – he smiled wickedly when he noticed her quizzically look. He always kept going when he saw she was close. Still confused, she let him lift her up and press her against the wall – this gives me flashbacks of our first hookup – they smiled widely.

_One year ago as well – Zig pressed his hips against Scarlett’s and she wrapped her legs around him. He started to move slowly at first, while they kissed deeply, and flicking gently their tongues. Their moans didn’t take time to return, and he sped up his movements. She was almost unable to breathe and felt her climax improving again inside her. This time, he continued his thrusts and sent her to the limit, and stopped while she recovered the air – damn, Zig, that was fast… – he set her down.

_It’s not over – he said firmly and she looked at his hips. He was nowhere near that. He grabbed her hips, turning her so that she was facing the wall, his chest against her back. Before she could tell, she felt him inside her again and soon his hips were rocking against hers. When pleasure started to wrap her up again, she brought one of her hands between her thighs, but he replaced her hand with his – let me do this for you, babe, I wanna touch you…I wanna feel you… - she shuddered with his breath on her ear and his hand’s movements, and rested her palms against the wall to remain steady with his shoves.

Scarlett never has seen Zig so wild, so urgent. Not just because of the position he chose, but his reactions before and after. It seemed he hadn’t seen her for months, and his haste made her follow him. It was inevitable, and she really liked it, she wouldn’t dare say him to stop. She was unable to say anything but moaning, and he just said her name, sometimes, whispering, in a weak voice. He let out a few growls too, and for her, it was a bit scaring, but mostly thrilling. Zig scattered feverish kisses along her neck and shoulders, but in a moment, Scarlett turned her face to him and enlaced her fingers in his hair, guiding him into a furious kiss. His free hand ran all over her body, sending waves of excitement down her spine. His heart beating fast behind her showing how much he wanted her, how much he liked to hear her groaning, sweating, going crazy with his touch, his body. Zig loved to see the effect he had on Scarlett, he loved being her main source of pleasure. Because it was his main source of pleasure too. She was all he wanted. Scarlett loved when Zig was in control, so she could focus on how much she wanted him, but at that moment, it was more than that. She needed him. Just like the blood in her veins. When she felt she was close, she started to move more frantically against him, and he sped up his hips and hand even more, sending them both to the edge and making them moan and breathe heavily together. He pulled away, and she leaned her forehead against the wall, her legs trembling a little.

_Oh, Scar, are you okay? – he wrapped an arm around her waist, and she nodded, still trying to catch the air in her lungs. He helped her turn to him.

_Don’t worry, I’m fine – she smiled weakly, and he grinned, kissing her temple – but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you, you know, so wild before. Don’t get me wrong, I love doing different things and you know that seeing you in charge always turns me on, but, well, I get the feeling you were really inspired today.

_I need to confess you something, then. Having sex in an alley was a fantasy that I always had – Scarlett smiled and Zig pulled her closer to stroke her hair – I’m damn glad it was with you, my princess.

_Oh, that explains a lot. And was it as you imagined?

_Even the small details. Did you notice we aren’t totally naked? – she noticed her dress around her waist and his jeans in the middle of his legs – this adds to the feeling that we’re doing something forbidden, and it turns me on. And even that pursuit increased as well.

_Well, then that race wasn’t so uncalled for – they giggled and she tilted her head to a intense kiss – I declare our tour completed. We can go home and rest for tomorrow.

_As you wish, Miss Scarlett – they dressed and headed back to her home. In her bedroom, they prepared to sleep and lie together on Scarlett’s bed, facing each other – you know, my sisters and I could never sleep with anyone in our bedroom. Your dad was really cool to give in.

_Yeah, I was a bit surprised. He trusts us both!

_Maybe he’ll change his mind if he knows what you did in your school’s pool – they laughed low and he took one of her hands – but don’t worry. You dirty little secret is safe with me.

_Thanks. But tonight was on your naughty side, not mine!

_And you love this, don’t you?

_Of course I do – she closed the distance to kiss him, then turned and pressed her back against his chest – for you to see I liked this position – he chuckled on her ear.

_I love when you’re the little spoon – he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck – and where do you want to take me tomorrow?

_I want to have breakfast with you in the café I used to go during high school, and then show you the city park, the one I mentioned early, remember?

_Yes. So I think we need a good night’s sleep – he kissed her hair – sleep tight, beautiful.

_You too, handsome – she snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth on her back.

_Scarlett?

_Yeah?

_I love you – she kissed his hand entwined with hers.

_I love you too, Zig – soon, they were asleep.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Zig and Scarlett (MC) go to a little walk, and they met someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s part 4 of the series where Scarlett introduces Zig to her parents. I tried to write a jealous Zig this time…English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

During Sunday morning, after breakfast in the café she used to go with her friends during high school, Zig and Scarlett were walking in the street, hand in hand, going to the city park and talking excitedly.

_That chocolate cappuccino and the cheese croissant were my orders in, like, ninety percent of the times I went there.

_They’re both very good – he nudged her – but you prefer the ones I do, right? – she giggled, kissing his hand.

_Of course, aren’t you my favorite barista? – she winked – but the best was that they were still like when I was sixteen. And…

_Scarlett? It’s really you? – they turned around and a tall guy, with black hair and green eyes was looking at her.

_Oh my God, Josh? – she smiled – how long! – they hugged each other.

_You’re telling me! I thought you were in Hartfeld!

_Actually, we’re spending this weekend with my parents. Oh, let me introduce you two – she turned to Zig – Zig, this is Josh, a high school friend. Josh, this is Zig, my boyfriend.

_Nice to meet you, Josh – the boys shook hands friendly, but Zig noticed the disappointment in Josh’s smile.

_Nice to meet you too, Zig. I guess Scarlett’s giving you a tour around here.

_Yeah. We were at a coffee shop she liked to go with her friends, so I think you know that, too.

_Oh, sure! We used to go there with Kelsey and Emma, good times…

_Yeah, good times… - Scarlett smiled with nostalgia – and how about you? Are you studying?

_Yeah, I’m attending to Bluebrook. Actually, my spring break ends today, and I’m coming back soon, I just came buy some car oil – he turned to Zig, smiling a little – my dad’s a mechanic, and he insisted my car had some problem – Zig smiled back.

_And how’s your family? Long time no see them too!

_They’re fine, Jack’s still determined to be a pianist.

_Is he still thinking about signing up to that music school in Vienna?

_Sure! He’s turning eighteen next year and he’s already getting ready for it.

_That’s great. Tell them I said hi.

_Sure – he glanced at his watch – dad’s waiting for me. Scarlett, it was great seeing you again, tell your parents I said hi too. Let’s stay in touch. And Zig, nice to meet you – Josh smiled at them and waved before crossing the street. They arrived at the park and Scarlett kept talking about the place, but Zig was strangely quiet and staring off into space. She found a seat and they sat down.

_That tree is maybe a hundred years old, you know? – Scarlett looked at Zig, but her smile broke when she notice him staring at her – Zig? What’s up?

_Scarlett, Josh isn’t just a friend, right? – Scarlett’s eyes widened.

_What? Why are you asking me that?

_The way you looked at each other, the tone in his voice…I don’t know, I felt that something has already happened between you two.

_Fine – she sighed – Josh was my boyfriend. My first boyfriend. We dated during our sophomore and junior year at high school. And… - she rubbed her forehead – I lost my virginity with him – Zig nodded.

_Mhmm – he glanced around – you weren’t lying, this place is really beautiful.

_Zig? – she arched an eyebrow – please don’t tell me you’re jealous!

_I’m not jealous – he looked away.

_Zig…

_Okay, Scarlett – he grunted – crap, I didn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend, but I didn’t know how I would react if I met someone from your past – he snorted – I trust you, my princess, but, I don’t know, to see someone who has also become so intimate with you…and I noticed how upset he was when you told him who I am – she took his hand.

_Hey, don’t worry – she smiled – Josh was special, since he was my first in, you know, everything. But it’s past. I broke up with him, like, three years ago. Since then, so many things happened, and one of them got to meet you – she caressed his cheek – you know why I broke up with him? Because he didn’t support me to achieve my goals. During junior year, I’ve already started looking for colleges. He wanted to work with his dad, and I respected his decision. But he wanted me to stay here too. We fought a lot about it. One day, he said we could date until the prom, but if I really decided to go to university, he would break up with me. I decided it was too much for me, and I broke up first, before it happened. I was surprised he’s studying now, and he wanted to keep in touch since we never talked again since the prom, although we were still friends over senior year. I don’t want to compare you two, but you always support me and believe in my dreams. It means a lot to me – she kissed him.

_I believe in you because you believe in me. And a talent like you shouldn’t be wasted – he smiled sheepishly – sorry for being so silly, Scar.

_That’s okay, Zig. I also don’t know how I would react if I were in your place. And a little bit of jealousy is good, but just a liiiitle bit – they giggled – you know you’re the only guy in the world for me, right? I love you so much, my angel.

_I love you too – he kissed her again – was that the trail you used to ride your bike?

_Yeah, when I was little, I just came here because of the playground, and dad taught me to ride a bike there, too, when I was six – she beamed – it’s so beautiful that I’ve been back here ever since.

_I can see why – he nudged her with his foot – hey, Josh’s good-looking. You have a nice taste – he smirked and she giggled.

_Of course I have a nice taste. I’m dating you – she winked – but if I think of myself at that age, god, I was so immature – she chortled – when we had our first time, I really thought we’d be together forever…and when we broke up, I cried almost every day for three months! Mom even started to dislike him after she knew what he told me…

_Normal. I suffered for love a lot at this age – he sighed deeply – I was so hypocritical, yesterday I mentioned a crush and now I was jealous…sorry.

_Zig, stop apologizing! I’m not mad at you! – she laughed – what can I do to prove it?

_Mmm…tell me about your relationship with him?

_What? – she looked up at him, her eyes widening.

_Yeah, tell me who asked who, your nicknames, that sort of thing – he smirked and kissed her forehead. Scarlett was still incredulous.

_Okay…well, he asked me. We were at the movies, it was, like, our fourth or fifth date. But we always met at school. And we decide to match our nicknames: babyboy and babygirl – Zig snorted – Zig, stop laughing! I was sixteen!

_I’m not laughing, Scar, it’s cute – he tickled her – keep going.

_Mmm…he’s a baseball fan, so I gave him a cap for our first Valentine ’s Day, and he gave me a fluffy notebook I used to write my first short stories. I’m thinking of bringing it to Hartfeld and typing them on my laptop – she smiled.

_And…how was your first time? – she turned to him, and he nodded.

_It happened one afternoon that his parents and brother weren’t home. We were studying, and it just happened. We were both virgins, and we had already talked about it. So he was really nice to me.

_I’m glad that you had good people in your life. It’s nice that you trust me to tell those things. And I’m glad you relation with good people in your life. It’s ridiculous to worry about your past. 

_Exactly. What matters is that we’re together now.

_Yeah, you’re right – he took her chin and guided her into a kiss – Josh’s bad luck, lucky me – they grinned – you’re so amazing, Scarlett.

_Look who says – she punched him playfully – if one day you want to tell me about past lovers, like this Tony you mentioned yesterday, I’ll be happy to hear.

_Of course, but not today. I guess we had our fair share – they giggled and looked at the children in the playground – I can see little Scarlett playing there.

_Yeah? And what is she doing?

_Probably leading some play. But also taking care of someone who’s uncomfortable or feeling harmed.

_And I can also see little Zig defending the little girls, but also enchanting everyone with his kindness.

_But when he saw little Scarlett, he paid no attention to anything else.

_How curious, so does she – they laughed and kissed again – when I used to play here, I never imagined that somewhere out there there was a boy who I would meet during my freshman year in college and my life wouldn’t be the same since then.

_At this same age, I never imagined that either. Or that so many things would happen to me… - he sighed – maybe if I knew you, I hadn’t acted so…violently with Marie’s ex. Maybe I hadn’t been arrested…

_We can’t know that, Zig. And I don’t think it’d be good think about it – she stroked his cheek – unfortunately, we can’t change the past, but we can live now and the future together.

_As you said, what matters is that we’re together now – he kissed her temple – and we can enjoy it now and take a walk in this place, so beautiful and special – Zig took Scarlett by her hand and pulled them to their feet. Their walk kept in high spirits, and his insecurity was disappeared completely after her words.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to return to Hartfeld. What will be the Thomas’s verdict about Zig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the end of this series. English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it

After lunch, Scarlett was in her room packing some things, like clothes and books she may use at Hartfeld. Zig was downstairs, he had offered to help Therese wash the dishes. When Scarlett finished, she went to meet them, and found her mom knitting in the living room.

_You guys already finish?

_With the help of your lovely boyfriend – she smiled – now he’s out in the yard talking to your father.

_Oh, please don’t tell me dad wanted to show him his stamp collection – Scarlett put a hand to her forehead and her mom nodded, giggling – well, that was inevitable. But this time I won’t interrupt their conversation – she sat beside her mom – and how were things with him?

_Well, if you thought you must be too flattering when you talked to me about him, don’t worry, you weren’t exaggerating – Therese grinned – he was really kind in offering help, and I took advantage to get to know him better. He told me more about his family, his mom and sisters. He really cares a lot about them!

_I love seeing this care and attention he has with them – Scarlett smiled – what else did he say?

_He mentioned the support he received from them, which was the same he received from you. He’s very grateful from everything you’ve done for him, Scar. He said he couldn’t wish for anything more than this chance at college and have someone like you. At this moment, his face broke into a wide smile and his eyes shined…just like you do now – they chuckled.

_Zig loves to say how lucky he is to be with me, but I also feel so lucky, mom. He’s all I wanted – Scarlett sighed passionately – you know, we met Josh today while we were walking into the park.

_No way – Therese’s eyes widened. She remembered how Scarlett suffered after their break up. She knew Josh was still a teenager, but his lack of care for Scarlett was too painful for her daughter.

_Yes. Zig noticed something weird between me and Josh, and I had to tell him everything. He was a little apprehensive, but I said he had nothing to worry about.

_Oh, that’s true – Therese nodded – Zig told me about the day of your book launch and how proud he was of you. That kind of support was what I always wanted for you.

_I know, mom. And he always compliments me, saying how talented and incredible I am – Scarlett grinned and Therese nudged her.

_You really do love him, don’t you? – Scarlett blushed.

_Yes, a lot. I’m so happy with him, mom. And I know he feels the same.

_I never doubted it, sweetie. And I’m also glad to see that you have found someone so good to you – they shared a smile and kept the conversation going. In the backyard, Zig and Louis left the collection aside when they engaged in conversation again. But at some point, Louis’ expression became somber.

_Zig, I think I should apologize to you.

_Apologize? – Zig arched an eyebrow – why?

_For being prejudiced with you. I must confess that when Scarlett told me about you last spring, how she met you and about your scholarship, I was a bit worried.

_I understand, sir. And I don’t blame you. My first contact with her was pretty intense and we had some problems before we started dating.

_But when I realized how glad she was every time she talked about you, I knew you weren’t the way I thought you were. She could always see the best in everyone, and you weren’t different – he patted Zig’s shoulder – how could I not like someone who makes my only daughter so happy? – Zig smiled.

_It means a lot to me to know, Mr. Thomas. I love Scarlett, I really love her, and I’d do anything for her. Last spring I had just moved to Hartfeld, I was unhappy with my life, I didn’t expect to change it and knowing her was the best thing that happened to me. Of course her friends also helped me, but it was she who approached me first, and closer.

_Her friends who are also your friends now, right? – they smiled – and you must have acted intensely as you said, but in your first contact you defended Scarlett from someone who was disrespecting her. And also during that show. So I think I should thank you for it, but you, well, don’t have to be so intense again to defend her, okay? – they burst out laughing – I worry about you both!

_Of course. I learned the lesson and I’d never do anything like that again. She must have told you about that show, that things got out of hand and we fought – Louis nodded and Zig sighed – this time I was afraid. That she wouldn’t talk to me anymore. That was when I realized that I needed to change, otherwise I could cause worse problems, for me and for the others. I’ll always protect her, Mr. Thomas, but in other ways.

_I don’t doubt that, Zig. Yesterday night, Therese and I were talking and we understand your actions at that moment, but it’s good to know that you’ve changed. You have a very strong life story, and you’re a person of value and good character. We don’t doubt Scarlett is in good hands – Louis reached out and Zig shook his hand firmly.

_Thank you so much, Mr. Thomas. It was exactly what I wanted to hear – they grinned and went back home. Two hours later, they were all in the front of the house saying goodbyes.

_Scarlett, sweetie, it’s always good to see you at home – Therese caressed her daughter’s cheek – and Zig, it was wonderful to finally meet you! Thank you for accepting our invitation.

_I think I have to thank you both, ma’am, for everything you’ve done to me. You don’t know how much this weekend meant to me.

_For us too, Zig. We wanted to welcome you to the family properly – Therese smiled.

_And see if Scarlett was overdoing it every time she came here and never shut up about you.

_Dad! – Scarlett scolded.

_I’m teasing you, bebek – he kissed her forehead – and you were definitely right about him – he turned to Zig – you’re more than invited back, Zig.

_Thanks, sir. Scarlett and I will set another day soon, right, babe?

_Of course – Scarlett beamed and hugged her parents, and then they did the same with Zig. Soon, the car was on the way back to Hartfeld – so, you survived the Thomas! – Scarlett squeezed Zig’s knee, and he grinned.

_Well, it wasn’t too hard. They were really nice to me. And it was really good talk to them today. I know you’ve talked a lot about me, but I wanted them to have an impression of me based on, you know, my own words and attitudes.

_I understand, and it was awesome. I talked to my mom while you were with my dad, and she was really impressed with you. She said I wasn’t exaggerating!

_Your mom’s very sweet. Now I know where kindness and intelligence came from – he winked and she giggled – and you don’t believe what your dad said to me – he told her about his conversation with Louis, how he apologized and trusted Zig to be a good companion to Scarlett – I once said I wanted them to know you’re in good hands, but as joke, and that was exactly what he said!

_Oh, Zig – she caressed his cheek – he was really worried, I remember. But he raised me to be strong and independent and he trusts me, he knew I’d never date someone dishonest, who drags me down, and he knew by the things I said that you’re a really good person. And he wasn’t even jealous of you!

_I noticed it! I’m leaving your hometown with a great sense about your parents and feeling closer to you, since I could see a bit of your story – he sighed, smiling – those two days were really incredible, Scarlett. I couldn’t be happier.

_I agree, I enjoyed sharing some events of my life with you – she leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek – this weekend was wonderful, my angel. I love you so much.

_I love you too, my princess – he took her hand and kissed it. They looked at each other, grinning, and kept an excited chat during on the way back to Hartfeld.


End file.
